


Family dinner

by mk94



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Dinner, M/M, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Zenyatta has plans, family hates zenyatta but not that bad, father shimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Zenyatta wants to meet his boyfriend's family. Genji isn't sure if that is a good idea. Hanzo is a protective brother.





	Family dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, just want to share my fictions to make people happy :)

  


„I never expected you to actually bring your sex toy to dinner,“ the father huffed disgusted, sipping his tea.

 

“Father!” Genji snapped, glaring at him. He blushed embarrassed as Zenyatta calmed him down with a hand on his lap,” it’s ok, Genji”

 

“No it’s not!” Genji snapped again,” I won’t let him talk like that!”

 

“Genji, enough” Hanzo said, giving him a look.

 

The family was sitting in silence, eating their dinner.

 

Genji would never have invited his boyfriend to dinner. But Zenyatta wished for it.

 

“As your boyfriend, I want to know your family” the omnic said softly. He said it in that voice that Genji never could refuse.

 

Now, here they were, taking silently his father’s disapproval of their relationship.

 

“How did you two meet?” Hanzo asked casual, ignoring his father’s comments.

 

“He helped me out when I beat up some group” Genji answered.

 

“I healed him” Zenyatta added, cocking his head to the side.

 

“Then I believe we have to thank you,” Hanzo replied, ignoring his father’s glare, that is literally piercing like arrows at his head.

 

…

 

“I’m so sorry Zenyatta!” Genji apologized as he brought his boyfriend home.

 

“Don’t worry, I was expecting this.”

 

“And you still wanted to meet them??”

 

Zenyatta nodded. “It is late, how about we meet up again tomorrow?”

 

Genji blushed,” okay…” he gave his boyfriend a brief kiss and ran back home.

 

The omnic chuckled and closed the door.

 

“And? How was it??” His brother asked. When Zenyatta turned around, he saw not only his brother, but many other monks standing there in the main hall.

 

“It was wonderful!” he chirped happily, chuckling as his family cheered and hugged him and congratulated him for this successful date.

 

“How was his family?” one of the monks asked curious.

 

“Oh! They hated me!” Zenyatta answered cheerily.

 

His family sobered by that answer.

 

“What?”

 

“Genji’s father was making sex toy jokes about me and Hanzo, Genji’s brother, was threatening me to rip off my genitals if I ever hurt Genji’s feelings when he asked me to join him to the kitchen!”

 

“And how did it make it this date successful?” Mondatta asked confused.

 

Zenyatta was making his way to his bedroom, shouting happily,” We omnics don’t have any genitals! His brother was treating me like Genji’s boyfriend! He was the only one I wanted to convince! When Genji and I get married, he will be invited and be Genji’s best man! He will be a wonderful uncle to our adoptive children and most likely visit us every second Sunday because he has business on his own and-“

 

His family watched him rambling as he left the hall.

 

“He convinced the brother!” They simply cheered again.


End file.
